


Никакого пениса

by Ahe



Series: Мы во всем разберемся [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Хорошо, мне похуй на пол, ясно? Теперь доволен?<br/>- Да, да, но кого бы ты предпочел…<br/>- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты заткнулся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никакого пениса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Penis so](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002137) by [cryme_anocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean). 



_— Ты же знаешь, что тебе следует ходить туда регулярно, верно?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Очевидно же, что одного похода недостаточно. Ребенок развивается и растет, Микки.  
  
— Я что, по-твоему, Галлагер, совсем идиот.  
  
— Я не говорил этого.  
  
— Нет, ты так подумал.  
  
— Без разницы. Тебе придется туда ходить. Каждые… три недели? Я точно не могу вспомнить сейчас._  
  
Когда он заходит, его омега уже лежит на кушетке и по животу размазывают холодющий гель и эта процедура повторяется каждый месяц. Йен всякий раз заставляет взять его отгул на работе и сам отпрашивается, лишь бы присутствовать рядом. Йен всегда держит его за руку, когда они проходят по холлу больницы, который насквозь провонял альфами.  
  
—  _Ты мой альфа, и они, блядь, знают это_ , — как-то по глупости говорит Микки, совсем не подумав о последствиях. И в ответ Йен чуть не прокусил ему шею. В прямом смысле.  
  


-

  
  
— Что ж, давайте взглянем на это, — Эми мягко улыбается, смотря на экран, в то время как ультразвуковой датчик водит по животу Микки.  
  
Микки задирает голову, пытаясь разглядеть картинку на мониторе узи.  
  
— Что это? Что-то не так с ним?  
  
— Нет, нет, с ней все в порядке.  
  
— Она? — отрешенно уточняет Йен, отпуская руку Микки, чтобы придвинутся к экрану ближе и как следует все рассмотреть.  
  
— Нет, нет, сядьте. Я сама покажу вам, — она что-то настраивает и нажимает на приборе. Йен смотрит на Микки, побаиваясь того, что происходит в голове омеги. Они никогда не говорили о поле ребенка и уж тем более о его гендерной альфа-бета-омега принадлежности.  
  
И все мысли вылетают из головы, как только Йен замечает на мониторе маленькие ножки, но он понятия не имеет, где находятся её гениталии. Микки хмыкает, стараясь самостоятельно рассмотреть.  
  
— Глупый, ты ищешь не в том месте, — он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Йена. Эми улыбаясь, показывает на крошечный уголок, что, вероятно, был её влагалищем.  
  
— Прямо здесь. Никакого пениса… — она замолкает, а затем разворачивает монитор специально для Йена, протягивая ему ультразвуковой датчик. — Хотите услышать её сердцебиение?  
  
Микки утвердительно кивает, а Йен неуверенно берет датчик в то время, как Эми снова нажимает какие-то кнопки.  
  
Йен задерживает дыхание с нетерпением глядя на монитор. Он вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда видит, как она начинает двигаться там внутри. Взгляд Йена переключается на Микки.  
  
Сердцебиение учащенное и тихое. Похоже на то, что используют в качестве звукового фона в фильмах. Звучит как-то дико. Эми спрашивает, нужно ли им немного времени наедине, но Йен _выпадает из реальности_ , не в состоянии ответить. Запах Микки напоминает ему о тепле и уюте, и сейчас, _прямо там_ , в животе находится его _дочь_. Он чувствует её присутствие, запах. Микки пахнет, как беременная омега. А её сердце стучит быстро, слишком учащенно, что ему даже становится страшно, ведь это может быть слишком опасно.  
  
— Ты, блядь, расслабишься? — Микки трясет его за руку, откидываясь обратно на кушетку.  
  
— Тебя не смущает, что это будет девочка?  
  
— Я в порядке, Галлагер.  
  
— Я просто… мы никогда не говорили об этом.  
  
— Хорошенькая, блядь, причина, но не ты ли постоянно ведешь себя, как сучка, когда мы начинаем разговор.  
  
— Да заткнись ты, я серьезно.  
  
— Хорошо, мне похуй на пол, ясно? Теперь доволен?  
  
— Да, да, но кого бы ты  _предпочел_ …  
  
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты заткнулся.  
  
— Микки, пожалуйста.  
  
— Нет. Я не предпочел мальчика девочке. И я доволен тем, кто у нас получился.  
  
Йен смотрит на живот и улыбается:  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— Не сомневался. Я же, блядь, знаю тебя.  
  


-

  
  
В пять месяцев ему сложно вставать на ноги, ведь теперь он стал слишком огромным и неповоротливым. В шесть месяцев, Йен с огромным удовольствием помогает ему в любых мелочах. Доктор намекает им, что вероятно девочка родится альфой, ведь она намного крупнее среднестатистического шестимесячного плода.  
  
—  _Крошечная? Я, блядь, превратился в кита, а ты думаешь, что она чуть больше нормы?_  — в семь месяцев он все ещё с неохотой признается, что как никогда нуждается в помощи Йена.  
  
— Йен! — зовет он из гостиной, пока его альфа занят неизвестно чем, копошась на кухне.  
  
Он быстро появятся в дверном проеме:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Хочу поссать, иди сюда.  
  
Йен самодовольно улыбается и Микки хочется стереть эту улыбочку, потому что он ненавидит, когда тот начинает вести себя так, стоит только ему попросить о чем-нибудь. Он хватается за руки Йена и с трудом поднимается.  
  
— Ненавижу, когда ты так на меня смотришь.  
  
— Как «так»? — уточняет Йен, улыбка так и не сходит с его лица.  
  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я, а теперь дай мне пройти.  
  
— У нас сегодня назначен прием у доктора! Они, наконец, скажут нам её принадлежность! — спешит напомнить Йен. Микки разворачивается и не больно ударяет его.  
  


-

  
  
— Она альфа! — восторженно говорит Эми.  
  
Йен смотрит вниз на Микки. Тот старается не смотреть на свой живот. Мысленно Микки уже благодарит Бога, что она родится альфой. Он всегда подсознательно хотел, чтобы она стала альфой. Так как уже боялся за нее. Опасался, что она могла бы закончить, как его сестра. Заранее беспокоился о том, что кто-то мог причинить его малышке вред. С ужасом думал о том, как она могла превратиться в чью-то игрушку из-за собственной природы, родившись такой же, как он. И Микки был счастлив сейчас, потому что с ней теперь все будет в порядке.  
  


-

  
  
— Ты сегодня какой-то неразговорчивый. Особенно после УЗИ, — начинает разговор Йен. Они в обнимку сидят на диване, смотрят какую-то ерунду по телевизору. Голова Микки у него на груди, в то время как альфа привычно обнюхивает его шею.  
  
— Нечего особо рассказывать.  
  
— Тебе всегда есть, что сказать.  
  
— Может тебе самому, есть что рассказать?  
  
— Нет, нет. Просто замечание. Ты ведешь себя слишком тихо.  
  
Микки немного колеблется, прежде чем сказать:  
  
— Я рад, что она станет альфой, вот и все.  
  
Йен внимательно смотрит на него.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Мэнди бета и этот мудак Кеньятта даже не… — он резко умолкает. Ему не хочется вспоминать о том, что произошло с его сестрой. Он просто рад, что она смогла убежать. Микки никогда не хотел бы снова видеть её такой.  
  
— Да…конечно.


End file.
